Il nous faut retrouver le Lævateinn!
by Max Motierre de Mirabeau
Summary: Flandre, après avoir été enfermée pendant trois siècles dans une geôle immatérielle par un prêtre, se retrouve en Europe. Elle est bien décidée, peu importe les moyens utilisés, à essayer de comprendre ce qui est arrivé au Scarlet Devil Mansion et ses habitants entre temps, ainsi qu'à son épée mythique, le Lævateinn.
1. Prologue

Le jour se levait sur le prieuré _Glorieuse Sainte-Marie_. Eisen Faust, un des moines qui y vivait reclus, se leva rapidement de son lit, afin d'effectuer sa première prière matinale. Les rayons solaires filtraient gracieusement à travers les épais cumulo-nimbus qui tardaient à disparaître, diffusant une lumière ambre et douce.

« Quelle belle journée… Le temps hivernal va enfin toucher à sa fin », intima-t-il. Il n'était pas tout à fait moine mais son initiation se terminait en Mai. Eisen se rendit vers l'autel du monastère, fit son signe de croix, et commença à prier. Après une bonne heure de louanges à dieu, il fut interrompu par le Frère Konrad,

« Pardonnez-moi, mon frère, mais l'évêché de Coblence nous a fait une demande très particulière. »

- « Ah bon ? C'est plutôt rare que l'évêque ait besoin de nous en général. »

- « Selon lui, des villageois auraient aperçu des phénomènes paranormaux à quelques lieues de notre prieuré. Ils suspectent une sorcière d'être à l'œuvre. L'évêque demande que l'on fasse une investigation. Etant donné que les événements ont été reportés par des villageois de votre lieu de naissance, je me disais que vous seriez partant pour intervenir »

- « Je vais y aller. Vous en avez ma parole. »

- « N'hésitez pas à faire usage des runes que je vous ai enseigné, ainsi que de votre masse d'armes dans le cas où vous faîtes face à un être impie.»

Eisen prit le chemin vers la sortie du prieuré, tandis que Konrad murmurait, « Que dieu vous guide Eisen. Je redoute le pire. »

Eisen arriva rapidement dans les environs du modeste village, à l'aide de son fidèle âne, Ralf. Une fois sur place, il constata que les villageois, en panique, fuyaient dans sa direction.

« Partez pendant qu'il en est encore temps, mon frère… Le démon va tout détruire !», cria un des paysans qui courait à toute jambes vers la sortie du village.

Le frère Eisen vit les maisons s'enflammer une par une. Il y avait décidément quelque chose d'anormal. Eisen affronta la panique qui naissait en lui et courut vers les cabanes qui s'embrasaient. Il vit une jeune fille blonde, qui portait un ruban rouge et une robe noire, voler à travers les maisons calcinées… C'était sûrement la créature à l'origine des incendies. Elle passa une nouvelle fois, et sembla remarqua Eisen, lui déclarant :

« Oh. Tiens, un humain. Vous êtes un de ses prêtres hardis qui se croient capable de mettre à terre un être de l'obscurité ? Vous méritez d'autant plus la mort que ces fermiers simplets.»

- « Mon nom est Eisen. Votre présence est dans l'au-delà, esprit. Veuillez y retourner, et il ne vous sera fait aucune violence. »

La fillette rit, puis répondit :

« Ai-je vraiment l'air d'un spectre ? Je suis un Youkai, inculte. Préparez-vous à mourir. »

Le youkai fit quelques gestes de la main, et prononça quelques incantations. Eisen tenta de l'en empêcher en se jetant sur elle, la masse en main, mais celle-ci s'éleva dans les airs. Elle fixa Eisen de son regard malin, puis hurla :

« Tu vas morfler ! Rayon clair-de-lune ! »

La nuit se fit autour du village. C'était une nuit étrange, artificielle, laissant les environs dans une pénombre oppressante. Le ciel était d'un gris foncé, tirant vers le bordeaux. Eisen eut tout juste le temps d'invoquer une rune de protection au sol lorsque deux lasers furent lancés par le youkai. Son sceau de protection fut brisé par les deux lasers, mais Eisen survit cette première vague.

Cependant, la fillette continua de lancer des milliers de sphères d'énergie lumineuses en sa direction, qu'il évita du mieux qu'il put. Profitant d'une ouverture, Eisen s'agrippa à une poutre de la ruine dans laquelle il se trouvait, et porta un énorme coup de masse au démon. Elle fut arrêtée net dans son incantation, et tomba par terre, visiblement vaincue…

Le moine brun prit son pieu et bondit sur le youkai tombé au sol. Tandis qu'il prenait l'élan pour enfoncer son pieu dans le corps de la jeune fille, elle lui lança :

« De grâce ! Je vous dirai tout ce que vous voulez savoir. Mais par pitié, laissez-moi vivre… »

Eisen, perplexe, lui répondit :

« Je vous écoute. »

- « Je me suis rendu ici pour me venger de Richter Belmont. Il m'avait infligé une sévère défaite quand j'étais encore à Gensokyo. J'étais affaiblie, mais pas morte, alors je voulus me venger de lui en détruisant son visage natal.»

- « Vos crimes sont impardonnables. Vous vivez dans un autre monde que le nôtre, et avez tué des dizaines d'innocents sous prétexte d'une vengeance ? »

- « Je ne suis pas tenu à respecter votre morale. Ce qui me console, c'est que Richter va trouver la mort chez les Scarlet… Dîtes bonjour de la part de Rumia si vous le revoyez, hein ? »

Eisen jugea que le youkai s'était partiellement repenti. Au lieu de l'empaler, le moine lui assena un coup de masse. La brume se dissipa lorsqu'elle perdit conscience, laissant le soleil briller chaudement sur le village. Eisen n'avait pas sauvé le bourg à temps, mais, au moins, il s'était occupé du Youkai, qu'il avait envoyé en vol plané à cent lieues du village après l'avoir assommé.

Le contentement d'Eisen était très relatif, cependant. Certains détails l'avait fortement troublés, néanmoins, notamment la référence à ce Richter Belmont, qu'il allait bientôt rencontrer selon elle. Il sortit du village et prit la direction du prieuré, le front en sueur, exténué.

Eisen marchait déjà depuis plusieurs heures sur la route pavée qui reliait le prieuré aux villages environnants. Son esprit lui jouait peut-être des tours, mais il lui semblait avoir marché des dizaines de fois la distance qu'il avait parcouru à l'aller. Il continua d'avancer sur la voie, et vit bientôt qu'un manoir se dressait devant lui. S'étant manifestement trompé, il fit demi-tour, et commença à marcher dans la direction opposée. Le moine se heurta à un mur invisible. Après trois autres essais infructueux, il se rendit compte qu'une force magique le contraignait à avancer vers cette luxueuse demeure.

Une fois à l'entrée du manoir, deux fées lui ouvrirent la porte. Il les abattit, ayant fait serment d'éliminer toutes les chimères qui se dresseraient devant lui. A l'intérieur du manoir, il fut frappé par le nombre de fées, de démons, et de serviteurs gisant au sol, pourfendus par des lames courtes. Eisen avança sur le carrelage en damier maculé de sang, et prit les escaliers, suivant les traînées de sang et les cadavres qui s'amoncelaient à perte de vue. Après avoir terminé l'ascension du majestueux escalier en marbre, il entendit des bruits de pas et deux armes blanches qui s'entrechoquaient, venant d'une antichambre à sa droite.

Il entrouvrit la porte, et vit un homme, armé d'une dague et d'un fouet, attaquant un vampire féminin. Cette gracieuse mais profane femme avait de courts cheveux bleus et portait un chapeau en tissu noué avec d'un ruban rouge. Elle portait ses coups avec une lance gigantesque, tout en s'aidant de ses ailes pour voler, afin de garder de la distance par rapport à son adversaire.

« Richter, ton clan n'a rien à faire ici. Tu sais très bien que la famille Scarlet ne s'immisce dans les affaires des humains qu'en cas de nécessité absolue. Tu vas regretter de m'avoir agressé, chasseur de vampire ! »

Remilia fonça sur Richter, et donna un puissant coup de lance au sol, ratant son ennemi de très peu. Son coup fut si puissant qu'elle avait enfoncé la lance dans le sol, essayant en vain de l'y arracher. Richter profita de ce moment pour prendre Remilia par surprise et la poignarda au cou.

La sœur Scarlet serra les dents, de douleur, puis ferma les yeux, et versa une larme avant de tomber au sol. Richter rangea sa dague et cala son fouet entre son pantalon et sa taille. Il s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux, mais sursauta quand il entendit le cri d'une enfant :

« Grande sœur, tu vas bien ? Grande-sœur ! Ce monsieur t'as fait du mal ? »

- « Oui… C'est lui qui m'a blessé au cou… »

Le chasseur de vampire se retourna et vit une gamine blonde, mignonne, mais encore plus dérangée que sa sœur. Il la provoqua :

« C'est moi qui l'ai vaincue. Et ce fut amusant. »

- « Ah bon ? C'est toi qui as égorgé ma Onee-sama ? Tu vas mourir, étranger… »

Richter ne put pas faire un seul geste le temps que Flandre le transperce de centaines de cristaux colorés. Son corps inerte tomba à la renverse, saignant comme une cruche de vin ébréchée de tous parts. Eisen, ayant observé la scène jusque-là, recula lentement, afin qu'elle ne le remarque pas. Il ne faisait pas du tout le poids envers un démon d'une telle puissance, ainsi, il préféra se cacher et passer inaperçu. Le moine fit l'erreur de marcher sur une dalle branlante, et de tomber à la renverse.

La petite vampire fut alertée de sa présence par ce bruit. Elle courut vers lui, sauta et s'agrippa sur son dos, puis essaya de lui trancher la gorge avec ses ongles acérés. Eisen se débattit, et arriva à la projeter au sol grâce à un ultime effort de sa part. Elle se releva vite, et déclaré, « Toi aussi, tu vas mourir. Tu n'es pas de ma famille. Viens à moi, Lævateinn ! »

Frère Eisen voyait la mort approcher. Flandre brandissait une épée de flammes, qui dégageait une chaleur comparable au plus puissant des brasiers infernaux. Il fut pris de panique, mais accepta rapidement son destin, n'ayant de toute façon pas d'autre choix. Au moment où Flandre commençait à pointer l'épée en sa direction, il se mit à genoux, et se souvint de ce que lui avait dit son grand-père sur son lit de mort : « Souviens-toi, Eisen, un moine peut toujours enfermer un démon pour l'éternité dans une geôle divine au prix de sa vie. Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère, mais il y a des moments où il n'y a pas d'autres moyens pour vaincre le mal. »

Eisen prononça lentement l'incantation du sceau de capture. Au moment où Flandre allait donner le coup fatal, Lævateinn se volatilisa. D'énormes chaînes apparurent depuis un portail qui s'était créé derrière la fillette. Celles-ci entourèrent Flandre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger. En se débattant, elle laissa échapper quelques larmes, en murmurant : « Lâchez-moi… Je ne veux pas finir toute seule dans le noir.»

Les chaînes emmenèrent Flandre de l'autre côté du portail, dans ce qui semblait être sa future geôle. Eisen perdit la vie peu de temps après, la rune ayant drainé la totalité de son énergie vitale.

Ce fut ainsi que Flandre Scarlet fut éliminée de la surface de Gensokyo par un courageux moine Allemand en 1712. Ce qu'Eisen Faust ne se doutait pas, cependant, c'était que la geôle n'était, hélas, que temporaire…


	2. Chapitre Ier : Je suis encore vivante

« Je sens… Une brise… Un vent d'automne qui balaie mes cheveux… Et ce clair de lune qui réchauffe mon visage froid et inerte, qu'est-ce donc ? Serait-ce… le monde physique ?! »

J'ouvris les yeux. Je n'étais plus restreinte à mon étroit mètre cube de pénombre, attachée dans cette geôle de l'outre-monde, à espérer la venue de la fin des temps. Cette longue immobilité passée rendait mes premiers mouvements fastidieux et pesants, y compris pour une vampire de ma puissance. Je me relevai lentement, manquant de m'écrouler, et observai les environs. Je m'étais réveillée dans ce qui semblait être une petite chapelle, si l'on en jugeait la haute voûte et les vitraux qui laissait la lune éclairer l'autel de cérémonie d'une lueur diffuse.

Tandis que j'essayais tant bien que mal de rester debout, j'entendis des sabots cogner sur la pierre lisse qui recouvrait le sol de l'église. Je me retournai. Un vieil homme, courbé et raccourci, était entré. Il alluma deux cierges, sans doute pour y voir plus clair dans la pénombre qui enveloppait la salle. Il portait une robe noire, ainsi qu'un énorme crucifix autour du cou. Cet homme, sans doute le prêtre en charge de ce lieu de culte, se rapprocha de moi. Je n'allais pas tarder à être découverte. Le vieil homme remarqua finalement ma présence. Il sursauta, et m'ordonna, « Ma fille, je ne sais pas comment vous vous êtes retrouvé dans le prieuré, mais vous êtes en effraction. Partez rapidement, avant que je n'appelle la police ! »

Une opportunité pour retrouver mon énergie? Un sourire éclaira mon visage. Certes, le sang d'un octogénaire n'était pas très nutritif, néanmoins, il suffisait amplement pour me redonner une bonne partie de ma force physique. Cet homme était de surcroît une cible facile.

Je rusai, prononçant ces quelques mots doucement, « Je me suis perdu, mon père. Pourriez-vous m'indiquer le chemin vers la sortie ? Pardonnez le trouble que j'ai causé… »

Le religieux était dupé. Il avait cru entendre une jeune fille, en détresse. Elle devait venir de l'école catholique non loin de là, pensa-t-il. Il répondit, m'accordant sa confiance :

« Mes excuses, ma fille. Je vous prenais pour une vulgaire cambrioleuse. Suivez-moi. Vous êtes du collège Sainte-Thérèse ? »

- « Oui… Je… Je fais du somnambulisme, mon père. »

- « Cela explique votre présence en ces lieux. Ne traînons pas, il faut que vous retourniez à votre dortoir rapidement. »

Je profitai de ce moment pour me rapprocher du vieil homme. Au moment où il tourna la poignée de l'imposante porte en bois qui donnait l'accès à la chapelle, je lui lacérai le visage avec mes griffes. Ce mouvement le renversa et l'immobilisa au sol. Malgré les larges lacérations qui avaient mutilé son visage, on pouvait lire aisément, à travers le sang cramoisi et sa sueur, la terreur et l'incompréhension dans ses yeux clairs. J'ironisai, avant de l'achever, « Et bien ? Mon père ? Vous avez besoin d'aide pour vous relever ? ».

Je ris jaune. Son visage se tordit de plus belle lorsqu'il vit mes ailes et mes crocs. Quelques instants plus tard, je le mordis au cou, avalant goulûment chaque goutte de sa chaude hémoglobine. En une minute, ses artères furent vidées. Il s'écroula à terre. J'avais retrouvé la force nécessaire pour courir, sauter, voler et porter des coups de croc et de griffe à volonté. Je sentais même une nouvelle force grandir en moi, un pouvoir que je n'avais jamais possédé, même lorsque je vivais encore au Scarlet Devil Mansion, avec ma sœur Remilia, ma tutrice Patchouli, la gardienne Meiling et ma gouvernante Sakuya.

Qu'étaient-elles devenues ? Elles n'avaient pas été tuées, si j'en crois mes souvenirs brouillés. Remilia avait été seulement mise à terre par ce chasseur de vampire. Patchouli, quant à elle, fuyait du Scarlet devil Mansion, en détresse, accompagnée de Meiling qui la protégeait. Sakuya était aux cotés de ma sœur. Etaient-elles encore en Gensokyo, après cette éternité qu'a duré mon isolement ? Je n'étais, de toute évidence, pas à Gensokyo, mais dans le monde humain. Les cours de Patchouli me serviraient grandement, cela m'était certain. Repue, je sortis du bâtiment.

Le vent soufflait davantage à l'extérieur de l'église. Un vent de nuit, glacial, lugubre. Un vent parfait pour un vampire. Il faisait vibrer mes cheveux blonds librement, et emporta mon bonnet de chambre au loin. Je ne l'aimais pas de toute façon. J'attachai sobrement ma chevelure avec un petit nœud rubis, celui qui s'était décroché de ma robe, en une queue de cheval tombant sur mon épaule gauche. Au fil de la nuit, je me rendis compte du nombre important de changement qu'avait subi mon corps. J'avais désormais de la poitrine de taille modeste, certes, mais une belle poitrine tout de même. Ma silhouette s'était très nettement affinée. J'avais également grandi. On pouvait dire, sans le moindre doute, que j'étais désormais une jeune fille, en apparence. Patchouli m'avait pourtant affirmé que les vampires ne vieillissaient pas. Etait-ce un effet secondaire de ce sceau ?

Je vagabondais sans but sur la petite place pavée de l'église. Qu'allais-je faire à présent ? Je n'y avais pas encore songé. Malgré la puissante force magique dont je disposais, je me sentais perdue, seule et impuissante. Il fallait que je me fasse à l'idée que je ne revivrai jamais en Gensokyo, aux côtés de ma sœur, Patchouli, Meiling, Sakuya et de son armée de domestiques. Une question me secoua : « Et si Patchouli ou Meiling étaient ici ? » Je venais de trouver mon objectif pour le temps présent. Je devais, peu importe les moyens, savoir ce qu'étaient devenues la bibliothécaire et la gardienne du Scarlet Devil Mansion.

Comment faire, cependant ? Il me vint à l'idée qu'il existait des organisations étudiant des phénomènes jugés 'occultes' ou 'paranormaux'. Le Scarlet Devil Mansion, ou ce qu'il en reste, ferait certainement partie d'un de leurs cas d'études. Prendre contact avec ces groupes était donc devenu une priorité absolue.

Je quittai le parvis de l'église et me mis à voler le long d'une route. Cette chapelle était visiblement éloignée de tout autre regroupement humain. J'aperçus un panneau au loin, après une dizaine de minutes à planer au-dessus du goudron. Il indiquait, 'D61 - Le Perray en Yvelines – 25 km'. Je volais rapidement, voulant commencer la chasse aux informations le plus vite possible. Cependant, battre des ailes m'était encore trop épuisant. Ainsi, j'atterris, et me retrouvai à marcher, exténuée, sur le bord de la voie. Le soleil commençait à se lever, irradiant le bitume en lisière de forêt de ses innombrables rayons rosés.

Le temps passait. Je réalisai que je désirais du sang, à nouveau. Mon long et affamant sommeil n'avait rien arrangé quant à mon appétit insatiable, si j'ose dire. J'entendis un véhicule se rapprocher à toute allure derrière moi, à une heure où les âmes éveillées étaient aussi rare qu'un livre mal classé dans Voile. C'était un jeune homme, brun, de taille modeste, qui conduisait la berline. Lorsqu'il fut à 20 mètres de moi, il m'aperçut, se rangea sur le côté, et, après avoir baissé sa vitre, me demanda, intrigué :

« Mademoiselle ? Vous m'avez l'air troublée… Que se passe-t-il ? »

« J'ai été cueillir des champignons dans le bois, avec une amie… A une heure très tardive… Nous nous sommes perdues, et j'ai mis du temps à trouver mon chemin hors de la forêt… Je ne sais pas où elle est, elle, par contre. Serait-ce trop demander que vous puissiez me conduire à la ville la plus proche, que je puisse trouver de l'aide ? »

Cette histoire fantasmagorique, que j'avais, maladroitement, inventé de toute pièce, sembla malgré tout le convaincre. Il me proposa,

« Ne vous en faîtes pas. Montez. Je me rends au Perray en Yvelines, ça vous va ? »

« Oui… peu importe, je ne peux pas rester seule dans le bois… », soupirai-je, feignant la fatigue et le stress.

Je sautai dans l'auto et m'installai sur le siège passager. Il redémarra et se mit à rouler. Quelques instants après, je lui demandai :

« Et vous, qu'est-ce qui vous emmène sur les routes à des heures aussi matinales ? »

Il fit une pause, changea de vitesse, puis m'expliqua en détail :

« Hum, ma cousine, qui vit au Perray, a eu une crise d'épilepsie assez sérieuse dans la nuit. J'ai dû m'occuper de l'emmener au CHU, mais comme la route principale était fermée pendant la nuit pour cause de travaux de rénovations, j'ai dû prendre cette petite route secondaire pour y aller. Et là, je rentre chez ma tante, qui m'héberge pour cette semaine de congés de Toussaint. »

Je restai silencieuse. Il ajouta, en riant :

« Enfin, je dors peu la nuit, donc ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça. On peut dire que je suis un vrai vampire quand je n'ai pas d'obligations lié à mon travail. Il n'y a que la nuit que l'inspiration pour mon roman me vient. »

- « Puis-je vous demander votre nom ? »

- « Je m'appelle Max. Et toi ? Pas la peine de me vouvoyer, hein. »

- « Je suis Flandre. Et je suis un vampire, un peu comme vous. »

Il sourit, et déclara : « Vu l'heure à laquelle vous partez à la chasse aux champignons, ça ne m'étonne pas. »

La soif prenait de plus en plus sur moi. Ainsi, je décidai à passer à l'action :

« Ce n'est pas uniquement lié à mon rythme de sommeil, Max… », lui déclarais-je tout en faisant étinceler mes crocs acérés dans ses yeux noisettes.

Il gloussa. « Génial ton cosplay ! », répondit-il, « Mais, je trouve quand même ça étrange que tu sois allé récolter des champignons à une heure si tardive, qui plus est en cosplay. »

Je m'approchai de son oreille, et lui chuchota, « Ce n'est pas un costume,» tout en lui mordant le lobe au sang.

Il fut pris de panique, et freina brusquement sur le bas-côté. Je me rapprochai, l'immobilisant, et lui lançai :

« Tu croyais vraiment que tu allais m'échapper ? Tu as eu une malchance affreuse, Max. Si je n'avais pas été aussi famélique, tu aurais eu la vie sauve. C'est toujours un gâchis, de massacrer un écrivain.»

Sur ces mots, j'achevai sa vie en lui plantant mes ongles dans sa jugulaire, et m'enivra du sang vermeil qui en jailli, buvant à grandes gorgées cette jeune et fraîche hémoglobine.

Une fois repue, je constatai que j'avais acquis la majorité de son savoir et savoir-faire. Je poussai son tronc sanglant hors du véhicule, qui, désormais, maculait l'asphalte de cercles écarlates. A l'aide des connaissances que je venais d'absorber, je me rendis, en voiture, jusqu'au Perray, où il me serait possible de me renseigner sur Patchouli et Meiling. De cette façon très particulière, j'allais en apprendre plus sur la vision du paranormal ici, en France. Je jubilais, fantasmant d'avance à l'orgie de sang dont j'allais bientôt pouvoir me délecter.


	3. Chapter II : A la quête de Patchouli

« Je me meurs… »

Ce cri strident me sortit de mon sommeil. C'était ma sœur, qui m'était apparue dans un rêve. Remilia avait prononcé ces mots en pleurant, d'une voix si brisée que mes jambes en tremblaient encore. Un rêve qui m'avait paru si réel, et, hélas, ramenait en moi la douleur d'un des instants les plus difficile de mon éternelle vie.

Je me levai. La nuit d'encre envahissait toujours le bourg. Il était temps pour moi de quitter cette villa. J'avais rencontré son propriétaire hier, en fin d'après-midi, pendant que j'explorais le quartier commerçant de la ville. C'était une allée marchande réservée aux piétons, pavée, contrairement à la majorité des routes dans cette région, qui étaient asphaltées. Les commerces, installées au rez-de-chaussée de modestes immeubles, étaient petits mais variés. Alimentation, librairie, jeux vidéos, banque : une opportunité parfaite pour le petit bourgeois de vider son porte-monnaie afin d'obtenir des produits dont il n'a pas réellement besoin.

Cet homme, plutôt âgé, m'avait abordé dans la boulangerie/pâtisserie locale, un chaud local où l'air brûlant qui emplissait nos narines exultait l'odeur d'une brioche sortant du four. Je m'y étais rendu afin d'y acheter des confiseries. Au moment où je passais à la caisse, il m'interpella, me demandant quelles sucreries j'avais bien pu m'acheter. Je souris, et lui répondis que j'en avais acheté beaucoup et qu'ainsi, j'étais dans l'impossibilité de lui faire une liste. Il laissa échapper un rire discret, et avoua qu'il était, lui aussi, autant friand de sucre que je l'étais. Je quittai alors la boulangerie, et attendis à quelques mètres de l'enseigne. Mon interlocuteur sortit à son tour, et je lui demanda, d'un air naïf, s'il pouvait me ramener chez moi, prétextant que le véhicule de mon père était en panne. J'avais vu en lui une autre opportunité de repas et je ne m'étais pas trompé, vu qu'il accepta.

Il m'accompagna jusqu'à sa berline, me fit entrer, et roula en direction d'une adresse que j'avais fabriquée de toute pièce. Après un trajet d'une dizaine de minutes, il se retrouva, suivant mes fausses consignes, dans un bois isolé, sur un chemin de forêt. Il me demanda, surpris, si je m'étais trompé d'adresse, et tourna la tête. Je fis alors apparaître mes ailes, montra mes crocs, tout en faisant briller mon iris d'un flash rouge vif. Aveuglé et terrifié par cette vision, le conducteur fuit hors de la voiture, courant en direction de la départementale. C'était hélas trop tard pour lui : je volai déjà dans sa direction, et le rattrapai aisément. Pris de panique, ses yeux se vidèrent et sa gorge hurla lorsque je plantai mes crocs en lui. Son sang était particulièrement visqueux, mais n'importe quelle hémoglobine pouvait me rassasier, peu importe. Il s'écroula à terre, encore conscient cependant, puis articula difficilement : « Mais... Qu'êtes vous... ? », avant de s'étouffer dans la mare de sang qui s'était créé au niveau de ses narines.

Repue, j'admirai avec sadisme la splendeur des mortels spasmes qui le secouaient. Ils furent hélas trop courts : ainsi, il passa de vie à trépas quelques dizaines de secondes après s'être noyé. Je fouillai son corps désormais inerte à la recherche d'objets utiles. Je m'emparai de son porte-monnaie, ainsi que d'un trousseau de clefs bien épais. L'argent était toujours très utile ici, et un point de chute temporaire, toujours appréciable.

Je volai en direction de sa maison, usant de mes pouvoirs pour me dissimuler dans la pénombre. Étonnamment, je connaissais, depuis sa mort, de nombreuses information le concernant. Il avait 52 ans, était divorcé, vivait seul dans une villa dont je connaissais désormais l'adresse, et travaillait comme avocat dans le pénal. Avoir Patchouli à proximité aurait été bien pratique elle aurait pu certainement m'expliquer ce phénomène.

A mon arrivée, la nuit était tombée et je m'installai dans sa maison cossue. Sur une banquette, je m'étendis et pensai longuement à la marche à suivre pour trouver Patchouli. Elle seule peut savoir ce qu'il est advenu du Lævateinn, du manoir et de ma sœur. J'étais persuadée qu'elle était vivante, et relativement prêt. Ces intuitions étaient elles une autre composante de mon pouvoir démoniaque, ou étaient elles juste espoirs sans fondement ?

Après un somme, je me souvins qu'une bibliothèque se trouvait sur l'allée marchande. Exactement le lieu où Patchouli aime flâner. Je suivis mon instinct, et sortit de la villa en direction du centre-ville. Malgré l'heure un peu tardive, et contrairement à tous les autres lieux publics et commerces, celle-ci était ouverte. J'entrai, saluai la réceptionniste et me baladai dans les couloirs, inspectant les tables et les étagères remplies de livres, à la recherche d'un quelconque indice sur Patchouli. Dans la section 'Histoire', un énorme livre était en évidence, à l'horizontal sur une des hautes étagères. Je sursautai lorsque je vis qu'il s'agissait d'un des grimoires de Patchouli. L'odeur et la texture du vieux papier enchanté, ainsi que les inscriptions ne laissait aucune place au doute. Je m'en emparai. Je retournai à la réception, où l'on pouvait certainement m'en dire davantage, et demandai :

« Bonsoir. Pourriez-vous me renseigner ? C'est à propos d'un livre... »

Je montrai le vieux grimoire au réceptionniste. Il me répondit, surpris :

« Ah, oui, cette antiquité. Une dame un peu étrange l'a oublié »

- « Avait-elle les cheveux lavandes ? »

- « Oui ! La connaissez-vous, peut-être ? »

- « C'est mon amie Patchouli. C'est un livre très important pour elle, il faut que je lui rende. »

- « J'imagine. Vous devriez vous dépêcher, elle était en route vers la gare. »

Je le remerciai, et m'en allai de la petite bibliothèque, qui n'allait de toute façon pas tarder à fermer. Mes intuitions étaient donc correctes ! Patchouli, en plus d'être vivante, était relativement prêt de ma localisation actuelle. Je ne devais pas tarder davantage, il fallait me rendre immédiatement à cette gare ferroviaire. Ne savant pas où elle se trouvait, je retournai en direction de la villa de ma malchanceuse victime, dans l'espoir d'y trouver une carte des environs. A vingt minutes de vol de la bibliothèque, c'était un détour négligeable.

En approchant la maison, je commençais à entendre un fort bruit aigu venant de la rue, ainsi qu'une énorme agitation aux alentours de la bâtisse. Je m'approchai davantage, et fut aveuglé par les flashs bicolores des voitures de police qui entourait la maison. Je ne fus que très peu surprise de voir que meurtres aient eu des répercussions toutefois, j'avançai avec prudence.

« Et bien, l'affaire ne progresse pas... », entendais-je au loin.

- « Oui, on cherche toujours, en vain, cette fille blonde d'environ 16 ans, qui, selon plusieurs témoins, accompagnait la victime. Je doute qu'elle soit responsable du meurtre, personnellement, mais elle doit en savoir un paquet. »

- « Si elle vit encore, cela dit. »

Dans l'ombre, je tentai de me dissimuler, étant cerné de tout part par ces hommes et femmes en uniforme. Un des agents me vit, au moment où je passais sous un réverbère, et m'ordonna : « Mademoiselle ! S'il vous plaît, arrêtez-vous ! »

M'enfuir aurait été extrêmement aisé, pouvant toujours emprunté la voie des airs. Cependant, je succombai à mon désir de semer la panique en incendiant la villa et le policier lambda. Profitant du chaos qui régnait désormais, je m'envolai. Vu d'en haut, la désorganisation était spectaculaire et délectable : certains tentaient de venir en aide à leur collègue en flammes, d'autres appelaient les pompiers, tandis qu'une grande majorité se précipitait en trombe vers le brasier de véhicules. Bientôt, des habitants, réveillés par le feu, sortirent de chez eux, hurlant de panique.

Il était temps pour moi d'y aller. La hauteur m'avait permis de distinguer, par hasard, une ligne ferroviaire sinuant à travers la forêt. Je la longeai pendant une bonne demie-heure avant d'arriver à la gare. Cependant, un effroyable doute m'envahit : comment allais-je savoir où s'était rendu Patchouli ?


End file.
